SBW The True Story
by suicidalblonde
Summary: These are the true events of wrestling shows in my backyard as they happen. Nothing made up, its all stuff we did. hope u guys enjoy!


This is where I'll start the story of SBW. It's for the World Heavyweight Championship in an extreme rules match. In one corner is the sneaky Hunter Drezz, the current title holder. In the other is the fan favorite, owner and founder of SBW, Suicidal Blonde Jonathon Quick. Jonathon, who has never won this title, ran the fence in his entrance and almost slipped. Match underway and weapons r everywhere, everything from a bat to a shovel. Ten minutes have passed and Quick hit Drezz with the Buzzkiller! He walks to the camera to take a breather, but Drezz is sneaking up. Quick turns around and hits him with the belt and Gores him! New champion and Drezz has quit! This is SBW!

Roster: Suicidal Blonde (world heavyweight and united states champ) Finish- Swanton Bomb and Corkscrew (somersault into spinning senton)

White Lightning F- Electric Chair Drop and Koeston (moonsault)

Big Blue F- Uber Driver (Death Valley Driver) and Dominator

American Kid (intercontinental and hardcore champ) F-DDliberT and Liberty Bonds (crossface)

Cutter F- Spear

Justin F- Big Boot and Driller

Blade F- Postal

Phantom F- Spear

Pyromaniac (junior heavyweight champ) F- Ring of Fire (spin side slam)

Lil Blue F- Lil Man DDT

Blake F- Big Boot and Tigerbomb

Viper F- Viper drive (inverted overdrive) and Viper's Fang (nerve hold)

Matt Ward F- Wardship (front flip neck breaker) and Perfection (top rope splash)

El Mono F- Seafire (head scissor into reverse DDT)

Trevor F- KO Punch

Jerry Thunder F- Thunder Driver (tombstone) Unknown (running to prone opponent and leaping off of a chair, block, etc. for a splash)

It is spring break, time for the first PPV! Quick comes out and challenges his sister to a match and he puts up the Heavyweight title! Short match as he Gores her right away. Commentators, Lightning Justin and Post, describe how brutal it is, as Quick is destroying his sister and his brother who was referee. Finally Lightning brings a chair and chases off Quick. Later on Quick comes out and calls out Lightning for a match later on. Lightning accepts and is greeted with the title to his face.

1. Heavyweight Title Match Suicidal Blonde © vs. White Lightning

They make it extreme rules, seeing that the ref wouldn't be able to keep these two from killing each other. They use weapons any chance they get, chairs especially, seeing as both men have that as their weapon of choice. Minutes go by as each man uses the weapons and the environment for submissions or beat their opponent. Quick's on the fence, Swanton! Lightning moves out of harm's way as Quick dives head first into the ground! Pin, 1 2... Kick out! Lightning brings the chair over and folds it up and lays it on the ground. Gets Quick on his shoulders… ECD on the chair! 1 2 3, new champion!

2. Tag Team Title Match Phantom & Blade vs. Suicidal Blonde & Justin

This is the debut of all these men except Quick. Lightning on commentary and uses his real name, Mike. Match underway and Blade and Phantom take control as Quick is still recovering. We start to see that Phantom is the leader and big time heel, Blade is more of a face, and Justin and Quick are also faces and use tag moves quite often. Quick wants to Gore Phantom, he runs at him and…. WOW! Elbow to the face of Quick and he is bleeding from the mouth! He calls Justin over and they don't give up! Dropkick by Blade to Justin and a Spear from Phantom to Quick! Phantom picks up his partner and slams him onto Quick! The new Tag Team champs, Blade and Phantom!

3. Heavyweight challenge Mike © vs. Justin

Quick match as Mike choke slams Justin right away for the pin.

4. Heavyweight Challenge Mike © vs. Phantom

Phantom is in control until Mike gives an amazing enzuigiri! He goes for the choke slam so fast that he knocks out Phantom, without even lifting him! Mike seems to be getting cocky after the match.

5. Heavyweight Challenge Mike © vs. Blonde

This match is good, but not as good as their first match. It's really back and forth until Mike hit's the ECD. 1 2... Kick out! Mike can't believe it! He throws a tantrum, when he turns around he gets hit with the Gore! 1 2, Mike reverses the pin! 1 2 3, Mike is still the champ! Mike grabs his belt and goes back to Quick who is still where he was, but on his knees now. Mike shows Quick that he is still the champ and blasts him with the belt! He walks away, turns around and spits at Quick, now labeling himself as a heel.

6. Heavyweight Challenge Mike © vs. ?

Mike is out and says he consulted with his manager who is next opponent should be, and he calls out Blade. Blade isn't really a big guy, so no one has any confidence. After Mike taunts, Blade has enough and attacks him. Quick and Justin on commentary are having fun calling this match. Mike controls it for a while, then he goes to grab his belt, but runs into Quick, the two exchange words, Mike turns around into a Postal (headlock neck breaker) by Blade. New champion!

7. 1 contender for HW Title Blonde vs. Mike vs. Phantom

This one also turns extreme rules. It gets too out of hand, and Quick really walks away and sits at the commentating table and drinks a coke. When the other two realize what happened, the go over to Quick. Both men turn on each other and Quick sprays a mist of Coke at Phantom's eyes. The match keeps going back and forth until Quick gets laid out by a chair by Mike. Mike then puts the chair on Quick's head and leg drops it! He goes for the pin but Phantom pushes him off and steals the win!

8. HW Title Blade © vs. Phantom

Three commentators, Mike who is now face, Quick and Justin. Those three goof around the whole time and insult Phantom to the poin the gets distracted and charges for them. The distraction led to Blade hitting the Postal for the win!

Next PPV is Summer Beatdown! Don't miss it!


End file.
